Games are often an integral part of parties or other type of gathering for friends, families and co-workers. Playing games often “breaks the ice” at parties and fosters new friendships and strengthens existing relationships. Another popular activity at parties is the exchange of gifts, which is especially true around various holidays. Over time, these two popular activities have been combined into a gift exchange game.
One known gift exchange game is often referred to as “white elephant.” In this game, participants bring a wrapped gift to the party and place them in a pile. Then slips of paper numbered 1 through the total the number of participants are placed in a hat. Each participant selects a slip of paper from the hat. Then, the person holding the #1 slip selects one of the gifts from the pile and opens it. The person holding the #2 slip then has the option of selecting a wrapped gift or “stealing” the opened gift. This process continues until all of the participants have had a chance to select a wrapped gift or “steal” an unwrapped gift.
Although the “white elephant” game has been met with some success, party hosts are always looking for new ways to entertain their guests and game enthusiasts are likewise always looking for new games with more risk and potential reward. Thus, there is a need for new games for distributing or exchanging gifts that provide more excitement, risk and reward for the participants.